1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a new and improved method computer components adapted for rack mounting. It more particularly relates to such a method and apparatus for cooling computer components adapted to be mounted in a compact configuration.
2. Related Art
There have been a variety of different types and kinds of methods and systems for mounting computer components. For example, reference may be made to the following United States patents:
As a result of having available a large number of different types and kinds of mounting techniques, a standard has been adopted for mounting computer components in racks according to a certain modular configuration. In this regard, computer components such as computer processor units, and the like, are mounted one above the other in a column in standard size rack configurations. The standard is referred to as the EIA-310-D Standard, as clarified by the Server Rack Specification (SSI).
The housing for each computer device must have a certain height dimensions according to the Standard. The height dimension must be a multiple of a standard unit xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d. Thus, there can be computer components which are 1 xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d (standard unit) high or multiples thereof. Thus, there can also be standard rack mountable computer components which are 1 U, 2 U, 3 U, 4 U and so on.
Thus, according to the conventional currently-used standard, racks are provided for storage of computer components in tightly spaced, densely packed horizontal dispositions, and each computer component mounted in the rack is suitably dimensioned in multiples of standard unit U. The racks are movably mounted on casters or the like so that they can be readily positioned in, for example, a computer room having a tightly controlled air conditioning system to ensure proper cooling of the computer equipment.
It is highly desirable to configure the computer components in the rack in a compact and highly dense manner for some applications. Thus, it has been important for many applications to position in the computer room or other assigned space as many computer components as possible.
In order to compactly mount the computer components on the rack in a high density manner, they are closely positioned one above the other in a column. The data and power cables are positioned in a back plane area or space within the rack.
For cooling purposes, various techniques are employed. For example, individual fans have been mounted within the housing of each computer component. The interiors of the housing have been exhausted to a fan exhaust plenum chamber often times constructed within the rack at one side thereof.
Such conventional rack mounted systems have several drawbacks. The individual fans mounted in each component are expensive, and time-consuming to replace in case of malfunctions. Also, the back plane space and fan exhaust plenum chamber are wasted space in that they occupy spaces which could otherwise be filled with computer components.
Additionally, in order to assemble the rack mounted system for installation at the site, each component must be installed in place within the rack, and then the cabling for each unit is routed within the rack at its back plane space. Such an operation is time consuming, and therefore expensive since highly trained personnel are required to do such an installation. Furthermore, once installed, in order to replace a malfunctioning computer component, the entire system, or at least a substantial portion thereof, must be shut down so that the malfunctioning unit can be disassembled, and a replacement unit installed and reconnected electrically. This, too, is time consuming and expensive.
In order to help cool the electronic circuits within the computer component housing, intake and exhaust fans are employed. In this regard, typically there may be a plurality of intake fans located at the front of the component housing, and another set of fans for exhausting the air located typically at one side of the housing. Should one or more of the fans malfunction, the computer component must be taken out of service to either replace the entire computer component or replace the malfunctioning fan or fans. Such a delay in the functioning of the system is highly undesirable for many applications.